Enjoy the Walk
by Bakanda-In-The-Impala
Summary: Our adorable Yullen, taking a stroll. My entry for Yullen Week! :3 It's fluffy and cute. R&R!


Hai thar :3 This short little quickie is some crap I came up with for Yullen week xD I wrote this late at night, so please don't judge too hard would ya? :D

Disclaimer: In no way do I own these characters, Katsura Hoshino owns these smexy beasts x3

The light touch of rain cascaded slowly from the gray of the sky as Kanda slowly walked his way down the softened grass as he walked back to the Order. The young samurai had decided to have a morning training session with his beloved Mugen, seeing as how the morning had been bright and beautiful with the sun waking him up from his deep slumber.

He couldn't recall why it had decided to rain all of a sudden, _The weather is so fucking bipolar here_, he thought to himself as Kanda put on a scowl. Even though it was raining, he put his hood on from his exorcist jacket and took the long way back. Enjoying the breezy, yet not too chilly wind against his face. Though no one knew this of course, Kanda very much enjoyed sparring outside when he could, because he could walk through all of the cherry blossom trees and enjoy nature at it's absolute best.

He had just gotten back from a not too complicated mission in Spain, where he had encountered a challenging level 4 Akuma. He had finished him off quicker than he had thought he would. Then retrieved the Innocence and made his way back to the Black Order.

He wanted to get back to his Moyashi as soon as could. Yes, HIS Moyashi. The two exorcists had begun dating not too long ago, mostly thanks to the help of Lenalee, for she apparently could "obviously" see the two were in love with each other.

He spotted a secluded willow tree not too far from the destination in which he was going, and decided to take a rest there for a little while. The dark haired exorcist took a seat underneath the large, peaceful tree. Being content with the silence and only hearing the sound of the wind or occasional tiny animal, Kanda slowly drifted into a light sleep.

"Kanda...Kanda...", he heard a familiar voice calling his name, yet he didn't feel like getting up, so he ignored the annoying sound.

"Kanda!", the voice called again, he still ignored it.

"I know you can hear me, Kanda wake your ass up! Gah...HEY YUU!" That's when Kanda opened a sliver of his deep blue eye. He saw white hair at first, and instantly recognized the white haired boy.

He grunted with annoyance, "What the fuck do you want Moyashi, can't you see I'm trying to get a little rest here?" He opened his eyes fully now and glared at the albino. Allen retorted the action.

"Well excuse me! I thought you had passed out or something when I saw you just laying here underneath this tree! Gosh...I guess I was wrong, I'll leave you alone then .", Allen showed a little bit of disappointment and hurt in his eyes as he turned from the older man and started walking away, when a warm hand grabbed his wrist.

Allen turned back to look at the samurai with a look of shock. Kanda opened his mouth and said in a deep voice, "Don't leave Baka Moyashi, I'm sorry I just wanted some peace in quite is all. My last mission was tiring for me, so I wanted to catch a nap."

Allen smiled, "That's okay, Bakanda. Haha!" He laughed and took a spot next to the older exorcist. He leaned over planting a kiss upon the older's lips. Kanda smiled ever so slightly, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Allen sighed in content, and turned so he could face the older one.

"Well, are you rested enough to go for a walk, Kanda?", his eyes shown brightly in hope as he asked. Kanda smirked, standing up and extending his hand towards the Moyashi, "Sure.".

The two entwined their hands started walking slowly down the path of the cherry blossom trees, that fell into a soft pink arch around the couple. They continued their way down the hard pavement, until Allen spoke up.

"I used to often come down this way and go into the field on sunny days and lay there and think about everything. Just to let my mind kind of wander, or to have an escape from reality, you know? I loved it, this is the most peaceful and one of the most mesmerizing places of the world. I come here rarely now, and today was a day I was, and when I saw you there I smiled. Do you like it here too, Kanda?", he smiled brightly.

By hearing the sound of his name Kanda snapped out of his trance, just by listening to the Moyashi's sweet velvety voice. "Yeah, it is nice here. Sometimes I come here to train, and when I'm done, I'll enjoy the view from up above."

Allen gave Kanda's hand a little squeeze in response. The two walked a little bit more of a ways down until they finally reached their destination.

A quite large, wide open, bright grassy field was shown before them. The green grass swayed in the wind, for it was a little long. Allen smiled hugely before taking a firm grip on his boyfriend's hand and running while leading him to the middle of the field. Once he got there, the shorter albino flopped down onto the soft, luscious grass and laughed.

In this process, Kanda too fell down to the ground, landing on the damp-ish surface. Kanda then climbed over on top of the smaller one and smirked as a blush crept across the Moyashi's cheeks.

"Stupid cute Moyashi", Kanda teased.

"The name's Allen, Bakanda!", Allen pouted, feeling a bit of anger rise but then disappeared almost instantly.

The dark haired couldn't contain himself anymore and bent slowly and gently pressed his lips to the smaller exorcist's. Allen smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck pulling him closer, while Kanda took either side of the Moyashi's face. The sweet sensation continued a bit longer until both needed oxygen in their lungs, so they pulled apart, panting, instantly missing the other connected to them.

Allen's hair had gotten a bit deshelved in the process, making him even more adorable to the dark haired samurai. He moved his hand to place it on Allen's cheek as Allen leaned his face into the warmness, smiling as he did so, looking into his lustful eyes. Kanda gave him a sweet, chaste kiss before getting off the smaller one and laying beside him, connecting their hands once again.

Allen scooted himself closer to his older companion, suddenly feeling a chill overcoming his body. Kanda smirked and pulled him close the side of his chest. Which the Moyashi instantly felt grateful, attracting to the sudden, lovely warmth.

The snowy haired suddenly gave a small yawn, clearly stating that he was tired. Most likely from the wind hitting against his eyes.

Kanda chuckled, "Tired Moyashi?"

He murmured, "It's...Allen...Bakanda..." And with that, the albino fell into a peaceful rest. Kanda smiled, looking up at the sky as it began to clear, and showed puffy fat white clouds, that reminded him of Allen because of the color. Along with a bright blue sky, the breeze had calmed down a little bit.

So without thinking much more, Kanda pulled Allen a little closer and rested his head against the Moyashi's, whispering, "Love you, Moyashi."

He slightly heard, "Love you too, Yuu."

For the first time in a while, Kanda's weak heart was at ease. And he hoped to keep it that way.

~~~~~~Fin~~~~~

God, I hope that wasn't too awful XD R&R if you so desire! They all make my day when I see them pop up in my email, so please do! :3 Thanks for reading!

3


End file.
